


YOUNNA LOUISE

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Hope You like this one, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Younna Louise,<br/>Meet my mother/father<br/>I have a dream...<br/>Meet the stars of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Younna's Dance With My Father

X Factor….

 

Younna was playing her hands will she was waiting in the queue of the X Factor Auditorium. She was auditioning for her father and of course she wants these too. It was so hot in here where Younna standing, she gets her fan and umbrella just to protect her from too much sun rays. There are almost thousand of different people auditioned as Younna turns her head around the area. She didn’t even tell her mummy about this cause she knows that she will be scolded but she has reasons to do this.

 

It was past afternoon when the line from Younna’s place has been moved. She was now getting pretty much nervous. She played the hem of her dress. She was already prepared when she got here but it was really different now when she was almost there.

 

It was now her turn to get in the stage. As Younna steps in the stage, the crowd cheers. It was like wow, there are so many people watching her to sing. She takes a deep breath and silently prayed to pull this through.

 

“Hi everyone.” She gathers her mic and speaks hopefully her voice didn’t crack. “Hi, what is your name dear?” Katy Perry is one of the guest judges along with Simon Cowell, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson as One Direction. That’s why Younna never wonder why there are so many teenage girls like her in the auditorium.

 

“I’m Younna.” She answered. “Younna what?” Liam asks. “Younna Styles.” She said. “So Younna, how old are you?” Simon asks. “I’m 12.” She said. “So young, are your parents ‘ere dear?” Niall asks. Younna shakes her head. “No, I was all by myself.” She said. “Really? Does your parents agree to audition you?” Zayn asks. Younna shrugged, “Well, basically no, but I texted my grand mom and my auntie that I’ll go here so probably they were watching in our house.” She smiled. “So are you still in school love?” Louis asks. Younna looks at him, “Yeah.” She nods. “So what are you gonna sing for us tonight?” Simon asks.

 

“Dance with My Father by Luther Van Ross.” She said. “So let see it love. Take it away.” Louis says.

 

Younna took a deep breath and as the song started she belted out the lyrics.

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high_

_And dance with my mother and me_

 

Younna remember how was her mother/father work hard for her. How her mother/father work all day and night just to meet the ends and need of them every day. How her mother/father always gets up so early just to prepare their breakfast and always brought her in school. Her life as a kid was so happy though they weren’t complete unlike the other kids in their neighborhood.

_And then_

_Spin me around 'till I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure_

_I was loved_

 

Love? She was full of that. Her mother/father never let her feel unloved then there was her Grand mom Anne and her Auntie Gemma. They all shower her with love and happiness but why she always feel so empty, there was a certain part of herself that wasn’t been able to be filled up?

_If I could get another chance_

_Another walk_

_Another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

 

Father? She has that one though, in a sense that she has both a mother/father. Very uncommon right? Her mother and father was a same person. Her father was her mother and her mother was her father. Sometimes she wonders how she gets there. Or who was her true mother; though she thought it was her Auntie Gemma but her Grand mom Anne explained to her that Harry was her mother/father. Inside their home she have mother then outside she have a father.

_When I and my mother_

_Would disagree_

_To get my way I would run_

_From her to him_

 

There was a time when she and her mother/father have a big argument over a silly things and all she runs in was neither Grand mom Anne or Auntie Gemma. She always wonder in herself where was her other parent.

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

_yeah yeah_

_Then finally make me do_

_Just what my mama said_

 

After all, they never stay mad at each other. Her mother/father would come up in her room just to cuddle him and sang her a lullaby until she sleeps.

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he_

_Would be gone from me_

 

But the best part of her mother/father is that she never left her empty pocket. He always gave her a pound or few coin from his pocket just to have anything she wants but she never spend it into something instead she save it because she knows that every cent, coins and dollars/pounds was the fruit of the hard work of her mother/father.

_If I could steal one final glance_

_When final step_

_One final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_Cause I'd love love love to_

_Dance with my father again_

 

She always heard that song, the lullaby that makes her sleep. It wasn’t popular and she never heard it outside their house. Her mother/father always sang it whenever she was sick. She asks him who wrote that song but he always tells him it’s from an old friend of his.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how mama would cry for him_

_I'd pray for her even more than me_

_I'd pray for her even more than me_

 

Sometimes at night, she’ll wake up finding her mother/father crying on his own room. She never knew who he cried for. Is it her other parent? If she only knew who it was, she fined him just to see her father smile and never cry again every night.

_I know I'm praying for much to much_

_But could you send back_

_The only man she loved_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But Dear Lord_

_She's dying to dance with my father again_

 

Now she know the answers in her questions and now she prayed that other part of her mother/father who be back even though she knew it was impossible to be.

_Every night I fall asleep_

_And this is all I ever dream_

 

Dream? She always dream of having a complete family even though she won’t mean it, she knew that her mother/father knows it. She prayed every birthday that she can have that, a complete family.

 

Younna finally opens her eyes. She looks out the crowd who gave her a standing ovation. Seriously she thinks. She held her paper plane necklace like a life line as she finally looks at the judges. “Oh wow, that was so fantastic!” Niall cheered. “Yeah, that was bloody performance!” Zayn claps his hands. Younna can’t help but smile. “That was so good.” Katy Perry commented. “Your voice was so amazing. Heaven sent.” Liam commented. “That was great performance of the night. So very soulful. To whom you dedicate that song Younna dear?” Simon asks. 

 

“To my mummy who was in the café and to my father who was out there somewhere.” She smiled. A very cheeky smiled that shows her dimples.

 

Louis stares at Younna for a long time. She seems so familiar. His eyes caught the necklace on Younna. This can’t be? Maybe it was just a coincidence. He asks them, he did an investigation and he was dead. He won’t be back anymore in his life. Harry won’t be back in his life again after he left them. He knew it was a coward act to left the only man he ever loves and it was his fault now that he was dead. Even her voice was so familiar. The mixture of roughness and a hint of feminine was so good combination.

 

“You seem so familiar. Have we met before?” Louis suddenly asks. Younna widen her eyes, “I don’t think so Mr. Tomlinson.” She answered. “Well, what’s the verdict judge?” Niall asks. “Yes, you’re in.” Liam and Zayn said in unison.  “Definitely it’s yes!” Katy Perry shouted with glee. Younna can’t believe it 2 yeses from the judges. “It’s a yes.” Simon finally says. “Thank you very much.” Younna shouted with glee. She was now in on X Factor.

 

Louis left so confused. Younna was so familiar to him. He felt this stranger connection towards Younna. Maybe if he doesn’t left Harry, maybe they will have a daughter like Younna. Maybe if Harry didn’t die just maybe they have a very happy family.

 

If only he could turn back the time.


	2. YOUNNA'S DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAN MY DREAM COME TRUE???  
> MEET MY MOTHER/FATHER...

 

I auditioned X Factor. I got in. I met different personalities. I have met celebrities that I only see on the TV. People are starting to notice me, in our neighborhood and especially in school. This is what I want. Just to find him, I need to do this. If I find him, I will be able to bring back my mother/father’s star. Do you know him? Me, no, I never met him but I finally saw the star that my mother/father always tells me. My guardian angel he said. Do you know my mother/father story? He finally tells it all. I really listen carefully. It was so unique kind of love story that unfortunately end up in a very sad way.

 

You want to know who my mother/father is. Now, I tell you who is he.

_You can call me Harry. Harry Cox – Styles though I usually used Cox as a surname. I live in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. I was with my mom, Anne and my sister Gemma. We live in a small house but of course it was just enough for the three of us. I work as a part time in a near bakery shop. My sister Gemma is in Uni so I don’t really see her so much. It was always me and my mother Anne. After a year my mom met Robin Twist. A very charming step – father though I always so my real father Des Styles._

_I love my simple life but I’ll tell you it’s a little be boring oh-fine, it’s really, really boring. It changes when I met him. He okay not her! He was Louis William Tomlinson who came from Doncaster. He was a transferee in my school. He instantly became popular to the girls because he was so flirt as in flirt. I don’t know if it was just a hunch but I always notice the way he looks at me. I’m I blushing? No, I just slap myself. Well, back to Mr. Flirty guy, yeah, he gives me creeps and goose bumps. He was so airy to me. He was so loud and noisy like a fucking girl. And who does even wear TOMS this time? No one but he and he always wore that fucking braces. He was like parading his huge but I’ll tell you sexy ass off. Guess what, even the boys at school is drooling over it! EW! Bet the bitches are so envy innit._

_It takes a year before I truly know him. He was a little bit ahead of me. We have been passing each other in the school hallways before we’ve finally met. We met; we became friends to best friends to boyfriends to a couple. It doesn’t really make sense why this happens but I really don’t know how and when did this all starts. All I know one day, one morning I just woke up, truly, madly deeply in love with him._

_He became my very own star. He was my dream. I built a happy life ahead with him. We were almost perfect until…._

_I got…. I got PREGNANT. What? You heard it right I became PREGNANT! Fucking pregnant guy. I’m a freak of nature but my mom says it’s all natural. Natural? Is a fucking guy getting PREGNANT is natural to you? I knew it, I shouldn’t bottom out. All it takes was a one night, a very fucking horny and drunken night and a very steamy hot sex. I won’t elaborate it. Parental guidance is advised. My baby might read this diary of mine! So back on being  ugghhh… pregnant. I was planning to tell him. I was. Really, really was. But he just drops a bomb in front of my fucking face!_

_He just fucking broke up with me the night I will tell him my condition! Enough of swearing! So he was like: “Hazza, I really love you but I’m breaking up with you. I’m sorry…” and I was like: “You love me that’s why you were breaking up with me?” What the heck man! So he walks out my door and BoOm! I never ever so him again. We were like 12 years old. So young. Seriously, I was just 12 and he was 13! Deal with it!_

_So after that unfortunately, I fell on a huge depression, I do self harming but when my mother know this, he made me realize that there was a little angel inside of me, breathing for a life. It made me realize and I should do this so I pick up the pieces and build my life again._

_After nine months of morning sickness, cravings and mood swings,  I gave birth to a very, very gruesome but very. Very beautiful baby girl. I named her Younna Louise Styles. She was so very big like this ‘O’. She got my curly hair and thank god my height as she grows up but sadly the rest she got it from her other father. She was so well take care off. My mom spoiled her with things and my sister became her nanny. She was so sassy but smart like me. She sings like a pro so never doubt that she will be a star. I just wish I can_

_fill up the hole in her life. I wish I could turn back the time and never let Louis slips away._

_Now he was a fucking Pop star in a boy band One Direction. He left me just to be a pop star. Wow._

 

I closed my Daddy’s diary. See, my mother/father was only one cause I was given birth by a man and my father was Louis William Tomlinson. The man that my Daddy Harry cried always at night. Even he curses him in this diary of his, I could tell Daddy Harry still love my other daddy.

 

 

Now, my one dream is to bring back the stars of mine.


	3. YOUNNA'S STARS OF MINE (THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY DREAM CAME TRUE NOW,  
> MEET THE STARS OF MINE...

Louis stared at the grave stone in front of him. Never in his mind that the person he loves that most would be lying there inside the cold ground, 6 feet underneath. He took a deep breath as he place the bouquet of Daisies. It was the favorite flower of him. It’s been long years since he always walk in this place.

 

“Hi, love.” He used to call him love.

 

“I miss you.” He never gets of tired of it. Maybe until his last breath he will miss him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He never forgets to utter those words every time he goes here.

 

“Maybe if I didn’t leave you maybe you were still with me. Maybe we were able to build a family of ours. Every time I never forget to acknowledge that it was my fault that you die. I push you into this. I know you can’t forgive me but maybe if we ever meet again in another life time maybe that will be that time that I would never ever let you slip away again. It’s hard to utter those breakable words to you that night. Maybe if I could turn back the time I would fight for you. You know I would, love. I would. I thought we met in a perfect time and in a perfect place. But it was the circumstances of my family life that hinders me to pursue our love. You know you were my universe. You were my life. You were met to me just that way I met for you. Sometimes I dream about you. I miss your smile. I miss the way you call me yours. I miss the way you calms me. I miss the way you would walk me to my house. I miss the way you keep me safe and sound. I miss the way you would lull me to sleep. I was so lucky to have you in my life.  I’ll always be the lucky one. You were my star. I never get tired of looking up at the sky because I know you were the brightest of all the stars in the sky. I would walk you down the aisle if we ever get the chance. You know I can’t lie to you but  _that night_ , it was all lies love. Those words are not true, I didn’t mean it. I swear to god that I didn’t mean it. I love you to death. Harry. Hazza, l love you. You were the greatest person I know. They made my choose Harry, love. My family or you and you know if I was brave that time, I would really choose you. I would Love. But I love my family Hazza. I promise to myself that I would be back, I will get you love, we would go far away from here. I will love you endlessly. Forevermore love. I would.” Tears were streaming down Louis face.

 

“I came back you know. I did love but…but you were already gone. Your mom told me how you break down from that night. I thought she was just pulling my strings but when she told me to go here, I saw this love. The permanent evidence that you already left me. Why? Why do you left? It was silly and dumb to ask why because I know the answer of that. You left me but you just don’t left like you can come back again just like you want but you left me permanently. After that, I already learn the fact that I would always be lonely even though I was surrounded of thousands of people I know in my heart I was alone and you know you were only that person who could fill in that loneliness in my heart. You love, I succeed, and you don’t know this because I didn’t tell you of course. After I left you, I joined a singing contest because I know that you always remind me how beautiful my voice sounds and you were right love. People around the world get to hear my voice but all I need to have I see to hear me. Hear me on how I dedicate every word, every lyrics of my song to you. You were that one who made me believes not to lose my dream every time I feel down.  We won in X Factor love. We tour around the world. We met different people but every time I was in the stage I see you. I see how you smile up at me. I always see how you smile as I sing. Every time I thought I see you I cried deep inside because if I didn’t ever leave you maybe you were really there singing our hearts out, I was on the stage and you on the audience because I know you were shy.” Louis took a deep breath.

 

“You know I saw a very familiar face yesterday love. She reminds me of you. Her smile actually. It was just yours whenever I tell you a joke or how I always ask you to smile. It was so bright that almost blinding me. She was cheeky too love. The beautiful girl I met. I saw the paper plane I gave to you. Which reminds me of how you love to travel and fly that’s why I gave that to you. Younna was the name of the girl. She has curly locks like you love matching of blue eyes like mine. Her voice was so beautiful like yours. How beautiful your voice every time you sing to me.

 

Love, I’m so sorry. I always hear my heart calling out your name. The pain I have caused you was too much for you to take your life. If only I could turn back the time, I would never utter those words. We were only both a victim of a bad circumstances. I would choose you love if only they give me time. If only. For now love, I would go but I will be back just like the old times. I love you love. I always will. Forever. You were the star of mine.” Louis pats his pants as he started to stand up and walks away from the grave that speaks the death of the love of his life.

****

**_‘Harold Edward Cox_ **

**_December 24…’_ **

 

“Younna Louise!” Harry called his daughter. He already scolded her for joining the X Factor. He never wants her to meet him. Louis Tomlinson 1/4 One Direction. Louis his former lover. He promises not to leave him but he broke it. Now Harry has hard time to trust again. Louis left him pregnant after  _that night_ and now, he only see him on screen. Singing his heart out to everyone. But how was he kidding here, he still love him, Louis. It never fades. Younna was the proof of how he love Louis, still.

 

“Mommy, we already talk about it.” Younna yelled as her foot step inside the kitchen.

 

“I know, but why did you really do this Younna? You know I don’t really like to you to join that contest.” Harry said sternly. Younna puts her hands on her hips.

 

“I just want to sing and you said my voice was beautiful and Grand mom and Auntie she so.” She pouted as she looks at her father.

 

“You really like your other father.” Harry shook his head. Sometimes, Younna reminds her of Louis.

 

“I know, Louis Tomlinson.” She uttered. Harry widens his eyes.

 

“H-How did you know?” He asks.

 

“I read your diary Mommy and Grand mom told me so.” She said.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “So you joined X Factor because of him.”

 

She shook her curly hair, “No, I did join X Factor because I want to know why did he leave you. Why didn’t he know about me and why didn’t he bother to come back. Why did he leave you?” She said.

 

“I don’t know why did he left but I know why he didn’t knew about you. But Younna baby, he was now a star. A famous one and maybe he won’t bother to know you.” Harry said.

 

“But why did he don’t know about me? You didn’t tell him?” She asks.

 

Harry nods, “Yeah, I…I tell your Grand mom to tell him that I was dead. I was already dead when he walked out the door that night.”

 

Younna gasp, “But…But how could you Mommy!” Younna shouted as she run to her room and locked it. How could her mom do that thing? She gathers her things and packs her clothes. She cried as she does that. She need to breath. She needs to be away for awhile. She can’t accept the fact that her own mother deprived her complete family.

 

“Younna, baby, please open the door.” Harry pleads as he knocks on the door.

 

“No.”

 

“Younna please, hear me out baby. Hear your mommy out please.” Harry voice cracked. Younna decide to open it.

 

Harry steps inside Younna’s room but his eyes darted at the bags on the bed.

 

“You were leaving? Your leaving me baby?” He asks. Younna looks at her mother’s eyes.

 

“No, I just want to be away, to breath. Because I can’t accept that fact that my own mother deprived me to have a complete family to meet my own father. I would come back. You know that Mom. I love you but I need to do this.” She said as she wipes her tears.

 

“I…I’m sorry. I know I was wrong but baby, you don’t’ have to leave me. You’re my life and you know it. And you were so young to leave me. I won’t let you. Okay, I would let you join X Factor and everything just don’t leave me baby. I would do anything you want, just don’t leave. Please.” Harry hugs his daughter.

 

“I…I won’t leave you. But you have to tell me everything. It’s okay now. You don’t have to cry.” Younna tip toed and wipe her mother’s eyes. Harry laughs at the gesture.

 

“Just don’t leave like your father did.” He whispered. Younna guides her father to sit on her bed.

 

“Will you tell me about it?” She asks.

 

Harry nods, “You read the diary of mine right?” Younna nods.

 

“After he left, I fell on very deep depression. I started to self harm. I forget about you, growing inside of me. My mom, reminds me of you baby. She helps me to pick up myself were he left me. You father Louis. I started to grow big, actually huge. I always cried all night because I would let you grow having only me. He did came back though I told my mom that I was already dead. Because, baby, being left by the love of your life was so hard. It will tear you apart. He believes it as of now. I really want to give you a complete life. A father to guide you. If I only could turn back the time, I would let him know about you. I know I lied but that was how a broken person can think. I know I was so foolish to think of that and every night I feel so sorry for you. I always see how you were so envy of having a complete family. If only I was brave, I would let him know about you. I’m so sorry baby.” Harry said.

 

“It was okay, for now at least I was able to see him. I didn’t hold any grudge on both of you. You know you were the star of my life and you were still the best mom in the whole wide universe.” Younna hugs her mother.

 

“Thank you. But you won’t leave right?” Harry asks.

 

“No, I wouldn’t. Maybe if I advance on X Factor.” She chuckled.

 

“Yeah, that one. You really need to be good on that one.” Harry said.

 

\----

 

Months later….

 

Host: And now for her last and winning performance here is the girl that captures our heart, please give it up to Younna Louise Styles!

 

People are cheering as Younna steps in the stage. She advance on booth camp to the elimination rounds, the semis and now here she is the final round.

 

She steps at the center stage as the melody starts to play.

_People say we shouldn’t be together_

_We’re too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don’t know what_

_They talk talkin about_

_Cause this love is only this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don’t wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that_

_You’re mine boyyyy_

_Oh_

_They don’t know about the things we do_

_They don’t know about the I Love You’s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don’t know about the Up All Nights_

_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don’t know about_

_They don’t know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss it gets a little bit sweeter_

_It’s getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time boy_

_They don’t know about the things we do_

_They don’t know about the I Love You’s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don’t know about the Up All Nights_

_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don’t know about_

_They don’t know about us_

_They don’t know how special you are_

_They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_Cause they don’t know about us_

_They don’t know what we do best_

_That’s between me and you_

_Our little secret_

_But I wanna tell ‘em_

_I wann tell the world that your mine boy_

_They don’t know about the things we do_

_They don’t know about the I Love You’s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don’t know about the Up All Nights_

_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don’t know about_

_They don’t know about us_

_They don’t know about us_

_They don’t know about us_

**[A/N: JUST CHANGE THE GIRL TO BOY** **J** **]**

 

Younna looks at the crowd as she opens her eyes. They were cheering and some are crying. She decides to sing this piece because her mother made this one. This song was composed by her stars, her mother and father. That’s why she decides these would be her winning piece because she believes that the stars of her would meet again. That her dream would come true after all, love never fades s time goes by. It only makes stronger and pure. Lies and deceit would vanish and scars from the past would heal.

 

 

Louis was speechless. Was fate doing its tricks at him? He knew that song. By heart he knew that song piece. He made that. He made that along with Harry. They composed that for each other. How they able to expression their love to each other that someday they would be able to be together, bided by love and marriage but he know that won’t ever happen and come true because Harry , his Hazza already dead.

 

The song Younna sang was the last piece of Harry for Louis. The fans didn’t know that about that so how did Younna get it? He knew that Harry keeps it. Every lyrics every melody he keeps it. He never heard that song a long time ago but now Younna just sings it like Harry does.

 

He holds his mic, “How...Where did you get that song piece Younna?” He asks. Maybe just maybe his hunch where true.

 

“From my mom.” Younna said. Maybe this is the right time. If she won’t win maybe she will be able to build her family. This time maybe forever.

 

“How?” His voice cracked.

 

“My mom composed it along with my father.” She said.

 

Louis eyes widen, “But…But, I knew that song Younna.”

 

“I know. You composed it along with him.” She hinted.

 

“Younna.” Louis voice becomes serious.

 

“Lou, what are you talking about?” Niall asks.

 

Louis turns to Niall, “I…I wrote that song long time ago.”

 

“How?” Liam asks.

 

“I wrote that song with Harry.” He took a deep breath.

 

“Harry? Who was Harry?” Zayn asks.

 

“Well, Harry was my love. We wrote that song for each other.” He said. Tears start to fell in his eyes.

 

“Was?” Katy asks.

 

“Yeah, he was already dead. That’s why I never sang that song.”

 

“Why did he die?” Simon asks. Rub it Simon! Rub it!

 

“He die because of me. I left him. I left because I need to save my family. If I could turn back the time, I would choose him but I need my family and my sisters were all small and my mom, I love my mom so I choose them over Harry. I did come back but he was already dead. That was all because of me. I killed my love. My Hazza.” He tells the truth on national television.

 

“Wow, that’s why you were so reserved.” Simon commented.

 

Simon looks at Younna. “Oh well, Younna that piece was so amazing, the way you belted it out, that way you sang it, and it was so perfect.”

 

“Younna, you made Louis Tomlinson cry, how very dare you!” Katy laughs.

 

“But these were your best performance.” She said.

 

“Younna, you were the death of me dear.” Liam commented.

 

“Amazayn.” Zayn said.

 

“Seriously Zayn, but Younna love, you were really good.” Niall said.

 

After the judges’ comments Younna step aside and straight through the dressing room. She perfectly pulled it. Hope this last will be worth it.

 

Simon: Now, the winner of the X Factor season…. is no other than, YOUNNA LOUISE STYLES!!!

 

Younna gob smacked. She won. She did it. Tears were streaming down her face. She knew her mom was just at the back stage along with Grand mom Anne and her Auntie Gem.

 

Simon steps out and helps the check worth millions of pounds. Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Katy Perry along with Louis Tomlinson gives her round of applause as she accepts her prizes.

 

Host: Give it up for the last song of Younna as the newest X Factor Winner!!!

 

The melody started to play…

 

Younna stops at the middle of the song were chorus was about to play.

 

“Every one, please to meet one of the stars of mine…He was the one who took care of me and how trains me to sing that’s why I am here now in front of you. He was the most special person in my life.”

 

Harry started to walk at the stage, he hold his necklace hoping for the best…

 

_They don’t know about the things we do_

_They don’t know about the I Love You’s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don’t know about the Up All Nights_

_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don’t know about_

_They don’t know about us_

 

Louis stared at the person who was walking on the stage, it can’t be. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. But he was here, in front of him singing their song. The man with a mop of curly hair and with a very cheeky dimple was right in front of the stage singing along with Younna.

 

He held the mic,

_They don’t know how special you are_

_They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_Cause they don’t know about us_

 

He started to walk on the stage. Singing along with Harry. Oh God, Harry was alive. He wasn’t dead. He was alive singing their song. He was so Harry. Just like the old times.

_They don’t know about us…_

 

“You were alive.” He breathes. Harry stared at him. “I’m sorry.” Harry only says and that makes Louis cries and hugs him.

 

“You’re not dead. You were alive.”

 

“Yeah, I was.”

 

Younna just started at her parents. Hopeful for the best.

 

“I’m so sorry I left you. Still, I love you Hazza.” Louis says.

 

“I love you too.” Harry said.

 

“Finally.” Younna interrupted.

 

Louis looks down at Younna then to Harry.

 

“Thank you for bringing him again.” Louis said.

 

“You’re welcome, Daddy.” Younna said.

 

“Daddy?” Louis was confused.

 

“It was a long story love. I’ll tell you after this.” Harry whispers.

 

“Every one, please to meet the stars of mine.” Younna said as the crowd cheers.

 

Finally she can say that her father was with them again, she dream came true and the two stars of her life were now together this time forever and after.

 

_FIN_

 

_\-----_

_  
_SO LONG!!!!

SAILING AWAY WITH THEM :)

VOTE/FOLLOW/COMMENT !!!!


End file.
